


Not All That Is Hidden Should Be Revealed

by Mamadragon404



Series: The Misadventures and Trials of WCJ and WPJ [1]
Category: Mixed of Own
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Other, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamadragon404/pseuds/Mamadragon404
Summary: A much needed talk happens.





	Not All That Is Hidden Should Be Revealed

WPJ can say the following facts about WCJ:

She is a dimension walker.  
She is older and wiser than she appeared.  
She keeps secrets.  
She never gets scared.  
She uses Liho mahae  
If you're ever in a pinch you can rely on her for help.  
She probably knows all about you.

Those are the facts WPJ knew and can admit she knew about her friend WCJ.

So why was breathing hard and clutching to Nathaniel like if she let go, he would disappear?

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?” WPJ shouted throwing her helmet on the floor, looking at WCJ, who was shaking?!

“WPJ not now,” Nate answered, tightening his grip on WCJ who had let a shaky breath.

“NO, I DESERVE TO KNOW WHY SHE FREAKED OUT AND KNOCKED OUT A GROUP OF INNOCENT PEOPLE?!” WPJ demanded, stomping her foot.

“Nate she doesn’t know.” She heard WCJ whisper to Nate, he kissed her head.

“Go shower, I’ll explain.” he murmured to her. She nodded, and headed for the bathroom, “WCJ has PTSD, she has it worse than anyone cares to realize. Those people wanted 14 years old her, the one who was fresh out of a war, yes she was child warrior, it's not okay. But they wanted the version of her who is an idol, who is called a hero, so yes, she freaked out, they triggered her.” He said looking at WPJ.

"She hasn't been in a war." WPJ scoffed. 

"Yes, she has. She doesn't like to say or announce it"

"Bullshit."

"Generations, " WCJ's voice came from the bathroom, "Oh boy where to start with that monster?"

"You okay my love?" Nate asked her gently.

"I'm better. Ok, let's see... at first it was simple, slip in, spy, gather info, slowly get people out. Birth-giver overheard when and where I was going to strike. She found her way there, blew my cover, I put her in a coma. I was forced to find others with my gifts, made a software for it, hunted them down across the dimensions, had to go against adults. At one point I..." She took a deep breath, "I gave myself up to protect my brothers and sister, my fellow soldiers. um, I would rather not talk about that." her eyes darkened, "I failed a lot of parents; my mother started a war and I was forced to finish it. I came out broken, not human, somehow I missed it. I wanted the fighting, the adrenaline... I was used to war it took me weeks to be remotely normal again." WCJ let out a shaky breath, “Generations was just the icing on my PTSD Cake.”

“What does that mean?’ WPJ asked softly.

“My birth-giver hated me for some reason, she used to beat me bloody for no other reason then she got angry at her tv show. One time when I was five years old, she uh, used a wine bottle to remind me not to tell others of her abuse. When my dad found out, he divorced her, got custody over me and my siblings and made sure she couldn't come near me.”

“I’m sorry for yelling.”

“There is so much more to me, but its hidden for a reason.”

“And not all that is hidden should be revealed.” Nate said.


End file.
